Estoy aquí
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Michelle Crispino tras conocer a Emil Nekola, empieza a tener una sucesión de pesadillas que lo embarcan a un camino de autoconocimiento cuyo destino, al final, poco importará.


Todos los personajes no me pertenecen. Este fanfic participa en el concurso del grupo "EmilxMickey".

Michelle Crispino tras conocer a Emil Nekola, empieza a tener una sucesión de pesadillas que lo embarcan a un camino de autoconocimiento cuyo destino, al final, poco importará.

* * *

 **Estoy Aquí  
**

Gimió contra su boca y la incomodidad que sintió en su espalda producto a aquel viejo mueble poco le importó. Los labios de la persona que estaba apretándolo contra la madera eran mucho más demandantes que los clamores de su columna y él, borracho de dolor, no pudo más que dejarse llevar por aquel fuego. La pólvora hedía, al igual que la tinta, y el ron agrio. Su cabeza dolía y solo podía aferrarse a la gran espalda. Sentía los labios moverse en dirección a su cuello, atrapandolo en incontables succiones, y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis mientras abría las piernas y esperaba el dolor.

Dolor agudo. De eso se trató desde un inicio. Dolor, una cuota de placer y libertad. Sollozó en medio de su duelo y sintió de nuevo los labios sobre su rostro, robándose las lágrimas que se derramaban. Por mucha pasión que pudiera prometerle esa noche, su cuerpo no respondió. Solo tembló con rabia y angustia, sólo estuvo allí forrado de desesperanza.

—Estoy aquí… —Escuchó la voz que buscaba consolarlo en vano, porque el agujero en su alma ya nada podría curarlo. Nada… ni la victoria, ni el fin de la guerra, ni la vida misma.

Nada.

Aún así, se abrazó al cuerpo contrario y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro, cansado de llorar. Las manos grandes le sujetaron de la cadera para sostenerlo sobre su cuerpo, más no hubo más intenciones que la de mantenerlo en sus brazos.

Frente a él, estaba el espejo. Sus ojos hinchados de llorar intentaron divisar la figura que este le devolvía, de él patéticamente aferrado al cuerpo de otro hombre, muchos más alto, mientras el dolor sedó todos sus pensamientos. Se vio con su piel curtida, su cabello castaño, sus ojos grandes y hundidos. Se vio con la devastación en su rostro.

—Quiero morir —dijo. Las manos le apretaron con fuerza en sus caderas y los labios volvieron a rozar sobre su cuello—. Matame ya.

—No.

...

Víctor Nikiforov ha ganado de nuevo. De nuevo. Michelle Crispino, quien ha tenido que conformarse con la medalla de plata, observa desde su posición la sonrisa despampanante del tetracampeón mientras alza la medalla de oro ante los medios con orgullo y convicción.

La diferencia es ridículamente abismal y lo humilla a más no poder, aún a pesar de que el siguiente en el listado: Georgi Popovich, luce orgulloso de haber alcanzado el bronce y marcado un nuevo récord personal. Casi cuarenta puntos de diferencia lo dejan muy por debajo del ruso que ya se ha legitimado como la leyenda del patinaje. Tras abandonar el podio, fingiendo una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, Michelle se desliza en el hielo para ser atrapado por los brazos de su dulce hermana, la única que puede ver que tras ese rostro serio, se encuentra un hombre humillado. Sus manos se posan delicadamente en la cintura de Sara, que viste también la plata al caer ante Mila Babicheva, su mejor amiga pero a su vez, una de las mejores patinadoras del circuito.

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien, hermanito! —Le deja un beso en sus labios y él gruñe. A nadie parece extrañarles las muestras de afectos entre los hermanos mellizos.

La copa Europea ha acabado y con ello se acerca las últimas competencias de la temporada. Ve de lejos la figura de los rusos ir hasta su entrenador mientras se preparan para la rueda de prensa. Debería sentirse orgulloso, pero no logra alegrarse con otra nueva plata. Quiere el oro a como dé lugar y le enoja que sus continuos esfuerzos no sean suficientes para enfrentarse a la maquinaria Rusa.

Camina por los pasillos, con pocas ganas de socializar. Su hermana se pega a su brazo mientras comenta que tras el evento, los rusos los había invitado a salir y compartir unas copas. Ella está emocionada, Michelle realmente no quiere ir. No quiere tener que ver a Víctor Nikiforov contando sus medallas, ni mucho menos celebrar lo que para él es una derrota. Sin embargo, incapaz de decirle no a Sara y de dejarla ir sola a ese lugar para que fuera presa fácil de los rusos, decide acompañarla.

—¡También le dijeron a Emil Nekola! —Michelle dobla sus labios, anticipando el fastidio. Sara se rié en su costado mientras pulsa con su índice el estómago de su hermano—. ¡No te hagas! ¡También te agrada!

—¡Es solo un chiquillo ruidoso! ¡Y se la pasa viendo tu trasero!

—¡No solo el mio, Mickey! —El aludido enrojece—. También el de Mila.

La carcajada de la italiana lo llena de rojo, mientras mira con rabia mal disimulada como su hermana se burla de él. La presencia de Emil Nekola no le agrada, le hace sentirse intimidado y crispado por motivos que no logra comprender. Además, es un joven menor de edad para su país que tiene apenas su segundo año senior, y ha estado detrás de él desde que compartieron por primera vez la pista.

No lo comprende, y dobla sus pasos en dirección al vestidor de hombres mientras deja a su hermana atrás. Le enoja que se tome tantas atribuciones y que lo persiga a todos lados con la excusa de ser su fan. Le fastidia que intente abrazarlo y le crispa los nervios cuando lo ve mirando el cuerpo de su hermana o cualquier otra chica. Tiene ganas de simplemente enterrarle la cabeza en el excusado cada vez que lo encuentra haciendo eso, para luego ser mirado con cara de despiste y reírse apenado.

En el vestidor, se da una ducha rápida para calmar su cuerpo y busca cambiarse, ignorando la presencia de otros competidores allí. Ve a un par que andan pendiente mirando a lo lejos a Víctor, que como todo ser mortal está tomándose una ducha calmada. También nota la figura del adolescente de Rusia quien se ha convertido en la nueva promesa, mirando con asco a la fila de competidores desnudos. Michelle resopla con fastidio, mientras cubre su desnudez con el paño sobre sus manos y camina hasta su casillero para ir sacando su ropa.

—¡Mickey!

Se crispa, erizándose incluso los vellos de sus pies. Al girar la mirada encuentra a un Emil desnudo, mostrando despampanantemente su desnudez mientras lo mira con emoción contenida. Los ojos de Michelle tuvieron un vistazo rápido del sexo dormido y cubierto por una alfombra de vello crispado de su compañero de pista, para luego subir a los ojos, con una mueca de desagrado.

Estar entre checos, rusos, suizos y alemanes en las duchas le hace sentir que su tamaño promedio es una medalla de plata igual de humillante que la que acaba de ganar, con una ridícula abismal diferencia.

—Vistete. —Gruñe. Emil ríe y comienza a sacar su ropa interior del morral.

—Deja de taparte como chica virginal. ¡No tenemos nada diferente!

—Por eso no hace falta que me vean —Se ruboriza mientras se sienta en el banco e intenta no prestar atención a los cuerpos que se pasean frente a sus narices con penes grandes, largos y dignos de actores pornos. Con la toalla sobre sus piernas, desliza su interior entre sus pies para comenzar a levantarse y vestirse sin quedar a la vista del resto. Se detiene cuando nota la mirada curiosa y atenta de Emil sobre él, poniéndolo nervioso—. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?

—Me hace mucha gracia como te vistes. —Se rasca la nariz, y le provoca un gruñido nuevo.

—Jodete… y deja de llamarme Mickey. ¡Solo mi hermana puede!

No pueden proseguir con la discusión porque algo ha llamado la atención de todos y entre abucheos ridículos y victoreos ruidosos, pueden ver la fuente del desorden. Christofer Giacometti ha decidido iniciar un baile moderno mientras se pasea desnudo, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente y siendo animados por el resto de los competidores mientras las risas de Víctor Nikiforov se esparcen por todo el vestidor.

Emil ríe divertido, animando al suizo a seguir moviendo su paquete entre los aplausos del resto. Michelle solo logra ver a un sonrojado adolescente que sale de allí y luego a Víctor de nuevo, ahora visiblemente intimidado ya que Christofer ha decidido bailarle al campeón, quien solo se encuentra cubierto de una tanga negra. Chasquea la lengua y no quiere saber más al respecto, por lo cual aprovecha que el resto se encuentra distraído para vestirse rápidamente y partir de allí.

—¡Oh, me gusta como baila! —Escucha de Emil y todo lo que quiere es regresar para estamparle la cabeza contra el casillero. Pero en vez de eso, se retira tratando de mantener su dignidad en alto.

...

Cubrió sus manos con los guantes y levantó la mirada hacia las altas puntas blancas de los alpes italianos. Habían pasado pocos días desde que Italia se levantó en contra de Austria-Hungría y el ejército se había adelantando para iniciar la ofensiva a través del río Insonzo. Tras haber escuchado las indicaciones de sus superiores, se retiró hasta su campaña para descansar en espera de la señal, en la cual él y todos sus compañeros italianos buscarían recuperar la ciudad de Gorizia.

Se internó en su carpa y se cubrió con las fuertes cobijas antes de escuchar a su superior entrar. Arrugó la cara cuando escuchó la orden y vio entrar a quien sería su compañero de campaña.

Era indudablemente alto, y sus rasgos tenían algo que lo hacía lucir un extranjero. Sin embargo, en cuanto habló el acento de la península fue bastante notorio y difícil de imitar, así que se relajó en cuanto fueron presentados. Al quedarse a solas, se sentó en el catre y le miró con curiosidad.

—¿De qué ciudad vienes? —El compañero acomodó sus cosas en el catre contrario y se sentó con las piernas abiertas.

—Florencia. ¿Y tu? Tienes acento de Roma. — Asintió, y tomó su cantimplora para beber un poco de alcohol—. Ya nos embarcamos en esta guerra.

—Así parece…

—¿Dejaste a alguien allá? Yo dejé a mi madre y mis hermanos menores.

—Yo a mi prometida y mis padres. Mi hermano mayor está entre los altos mandos. —El otro asintió, pensativo—. Tu… tienes sangre extranjera.

—Mis abuelos paternos son húngaros, pero toda la vida tanto de mis padres como la mía ha sido en Italia. La sangre húngara no es nada… quiero ayudar a recuperar lo que nos corresponde.

De nuevo asintió y se echó de espalda en su lugar, para buscar descansar. Pronto deberían empezar la ofensiva y no podía malgastar energías. Le dio la espalda y se dispuso a dormir.

...

La escalada es descomunal. Al levantar la mirada todo lo que ve es blanco, un blanco que parece que puede cubrirlo en cualquier momento. Sus oídos zumban ante los sonidos de los cañones y los disparos, y el olor a pólvora lo aturde mientras intenta avanzar. Siente entonces el peso de su espalda. Los enormes brazos lo sujetan mientras lo escudan de una nueva explosión. El viento gime, golpea su cara y siente la barba congelarse mientras intenta divisar al resto de sus compañeros y siente el calor del cuerpo ajeno ayudándolo a mantenerse con vida. No logra reconocer las banderas que se ondean frente a él, y mantiene el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, mientras cede a la fuerza con la cual es levantado para ayudarlo a huir.

Michelle despierta con la respiración atorada y un sudor frío mojandole el cuerpo. Se ha quedado dormido tras llegar de las competiciones y solo lo despertó el sonido de la alarma. Se seca el sudor en la frente y se levanta aturdido, con la sensación de haber sido sacado del agua helada. Sus oídos zumban, sus miembros tiemblan imperceptiblemente y aún puede captar el aroma de la pólvora.

Gime de dolor. Ha recordado que en el programa libre se había lastimado ligeramente la pierna derecha. No es una lesión seria, pero le molesta al moverse y tiene cuidado para salir de la cama.

Su teléfono suena. Michelle gruñe mientras alcanza el apartado y se permite leer los mensajes que tiene acumulados. A alguién se le ocurrió meterlo en un chat grupal para acordar los detalles de la fiesta de celebración. Ve un montón de números desconocidos de gente a la que no le interesa conocer más a fondo. Su hermana escribe allí, también Emil, a quien reconoce por la foto de su contacto. En un acto que ni siquiera se dio tiempo a racionar, grabó el nuevo contacto de Emil.

Sara le escribe para que se preparara para la salida, Emil lo hace para preguntarle si se enojó porque se fue sin despedirse. Tras contestarle a su hermana e ignorar a Emil, Michelle se queda sentado en el borde de la cama, tratando de darle forma a su nueva realidad.

Aquella fue una pesadilla demasiado sentida, casi como si se tratara de un recuerdo, pero era ridículo. Chasquea la lengua y decide dejar de darle vueltas. Lo que sí necesita es un nuevo baño.

Tras arreglarse para la salida, se encuentra con su hermana y Emil en el Lobby del hotel. De forma innata se apresura hasta cubrir a su hermana en un abrazo y evitar así que Emil se acerque demasiado a ella. Sara ríe, Emil también lo hace, y él empieza a sentirse un tanto ridiculizado. Pero no presta demasiada atención a ese hecho y termina acompañándolos al local que han alquilado completo para su total diversión.

Los patinadores de las distintas categorías disfrutan del evento, riendo entre ellos y compartiendo tragos. Como era natural, la figura de Víctor Nikiforov es la que atrae la atención de la mayoría y es quien se encuentra más lejos del público, mantenimiento siempre la prudente distancia. Michelle decide sacar a bailar a su hermana, tras haber hecho huir a un par de patinadores que no habían dejado de observar el escote pronunciado de Sara. Más atrás, Emil saca a bailar a Mila y comienzan a moverse en la pista con el deseo de disfrutar la velada.

Cuando la pieza de baile acaba, Michelle le ofrece a Sara buscar un trago, se aleja de la pista mientras se dirige a la barra y pide un par de cócteles. Desde la distancia observa con pasmo como a su hermana se le ha ocurrido invitar a Víctor Nikiforov a la pista y este intenta negarse pese a que está siendo también empujado por Mila. En su interior, los celos lo retuercen y se frustra al no poderlos controlar.

—¡Mickey! —Escucha a su espalda y se sienta frente a la barra visiblemente enojado.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! Ya te dije que solo mi hermana puede.

—¡Bueno! ¿Te llamó Michelle entonces?

No sabe si se trata de la cercanía, o del modo en que su nombre suena con el acento marcado de Emil, pero se le eriza hasta la nuca. Carraspea, le da un codazo para buscar distancia y escucha su risa mientras se siente atorado.

—¡Me gusta más como suena Mickey! —dice manteniéndose de pie, tras pedir también su bebida—. Me gusta la cara que pones cuando lo hago.

—¡Deja de molestar! —Emil vuelve a reír indiferente a sus quejas.

—¡Mickey! —Casi lo grita y Michelle enrojece tratando de cubrirse entre sus hombros. De repente siente el peso de Emil en su espalda. Los largos y fuertes brazos abrazándolo y la textura de su barba contra la mejilla. Se tensa como una cuerda de violín siendo salvajemente tratada, su mandíbula incluso tiembla, pero todo esto es invisible para Emil que parece no importarle los estragos que le llega a provocar—. Voy a aprovechar la temporada baja para practicar deporte. Tengo ganas de ir a la cordillera de los alpes. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Su corazón late con fuerza, incesantemente. El ruido incluso calla la música del local, y solo lo deja con el respirar de Emil en su oreja y el calor que se esparce sin demora por su espalda. Michelle se mantiene quieto, como una presa temblando de miedo mientras sus ojos intentan aferrarse a su realidad: porque ha dejado de ver las botellas de la decoración, ha dejado de sentir la calefacción del pub, ha comenzado a notar que la nieve es inmensamente eterna y que los gritos se vuelven una cacofonía que le hiela los huesos.

Tiembla… sus pupilas se han empequeñecido y Emil siente que algo no está del todo bien. Lo suelta ligeramente, sin querer alejarse por completo, pero un repentino codazo lo obliga a hacer distancia.

Sus ojos se encuentran, pero Michelle está pálido y la boca la tiene seca.

—¿Mickey? ¿Estás bien…?

No… no lo está. El frío se ha metido en sus huesos y no puede dejar de temblar. Atareado con su propias reacciones, Michelle decide correr hasta el baño y Emil no tarda en seguirlo preocupado al notarlo tan fuera de sí. Golpea con fuerza la madera de la puerta y penetra el baño ignorando al par de hombres que salen a su lado. Al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, intenta recuperar la calma, pero sus manos tiemblan, de nuevo está sudando, y no puede entender porque desde que conoce a Emil Nekola eso le ocurre.

—¡Mickey! —Insiste al entrar y Michelle siente que va a atravesar sus labios de lo fuerte que los presiona contra sus dientes—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás tan pálido! ¿Le digo a Sara que necesitas un médico? —Michelle reniega pero las manos de Emil, frías, lo atrapan por las mejillas para asegurarse que ciertamente lo está. Ante el toque se mantiene estático, incluso cuando baja por su cuello—. No te siento caliente.

—¿Por qué tienes que acercarte tanto? —Las palabras apenas salen golpeadas por los dientes de Michelle, pero Emil mantiene la mirada preocupada. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que le ha robado espacio personal y Michelle está replegado contra el lavado, con las manos firmemente agarradas de la cerámica.

—Es que me…

—¡Oh, respiro tensión sexual! —Ambos se estremecen ante la voz de un tercero. Al voltear, reconocen al patinador suizo Christofer Giacometti lavándose las manos en la otra esquina del tocador—. No se preocupen, pueden seguir. ¡No me gustaría arruinar un momento tan fascinante!

—No es gracioso, Christofer. —Michelle, quien ha perdido color, solo mira como Emil le quita las manos y mira con una seriedad inusual a su compañero. Christofer solo enfunda una sonrisa jovial, mientras se seca las manos— . Mickey se siente mal.

—Oh claro, la fiebre del deseo debe estarle haciendo daño. —Se divierte con la cara de pánico del italiano y Emil parece no agradarle el tono usado. Christofer se ríe, reniega y vuelve a mirarlos amigablemente—. ¿Llamo alguna ambulancia?

—Avisale a Sara que Mickey necesita volver al hotel. —Ante la seriedad de Emil, Christofer replantea la situación y comprende que no era lo que estaba pensando. Mira a Michelle ahora con una palpable preocupación y asiente.

—Puedo pedir un taxi. —Emil asiente—. Le avisaré a su hermana para que esté al tanto.

—Gracias…

Christofer abandona el lugar y Emil se permite respirar calmadamente. Al volver la mirada a Michelle, nota aún la palidez que lo gobierna y el modo en que evade su mirada, pero eso no hace más que acrecentar su preocupación. Vuelve a tocarle el cuello, la mejilla, incluso la frente, hallándolo helado más que caliente. No es fiebre lo que tiene, es como si Michelle se estuviera muriendo de frío.

Así que no duda en abrazarlo. Michelle se tensa de nuevo, mientras siente las palmadas de Emil en su espalda y la forma en que intenta cubrirlo, pero el calor es dolorosamente familiar.

—Vamos a ir saliendo ¿sí? —Michelle afirma al separarse y luego siente como cae el abrigo de Emil sobre su hombro. Le queda terriblemente grande—. Ponte eso. Estás helado.

Camina con él a la salida y al atravesar el pasillo, su hermana corre al notarlo pálido y lo abraza con extrema preocupación. El calor de Sara lo ayuda a sentirse en el presente, y se aferra a ella, cubierto con el abrigo de Emil. Los tres juntos vuelven al hotel.

...

Las primeras batallas en el río Isonzo les permitió ganar terreno contra el ejército austrohúngaro. Con las manos llenas de sangre, alzó la mirada para observar la decenas de muertos que dejó la contienda, y tratar de levantar su cuerpo cansado por el combate. De sus labios amoreteados y rotos por el frío, salió un vaho de puro aire helado. Respiró con dificultad mientras se levantaba y recogía una de las armas, mirando cómo el ejército enemigo corrió despavoridos para atrincherarse.

Sus piernas flaquearon, más no se permitió caer. Mientras sentía el temblor en sus extremidades, levantó la mirada y buscó los rostros conocidos, para tratar de hallar consuelos en los que sobrevivieron, que por fortuna fueron mayoría. Más allá, entre las piedras, pudo notar la alta figura de su compañero de carpa y un terrible alivio lo envolvió, hasta casi caer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que no tendría que despedirse tan pronto de alguien con quien tuvo que acostumbrarse conforme pasaron los días.

Él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con alegría al notarlo con vida. Corrió hasta él y se unió al resto para celebrar una merecida victoria. Sabían que era solo el principio para recuperar sus tierras, pero el horizonte se notaba más que propicio para ellos. Así que no dudaron en alegrarse y brindar mientras se preparaban para la siguiente ofensiva.

Cuando ambos se encontraron en la carpa, fue su turno de caer por fin tras la larga jornada. Sus hombros tensos y pesados se vinieron abajo y su cabeza cayó sin fuerza sobre ellos, mientras juntaba sus manos y se percataba de todo lo que había ocurrido en esas horas.

Sus manos tenían más vidas a cuestas de lo que jamás llegó a creer. Había visto más cuerpos desmembrados de lo que nunca imaginó. La vida de muchos cayeron a su lado e hizo caer las de muchos más, con cada vez que apuntaba su arma al cuerpo contrario. El peso de cada asesinato cayó dinamitándolo por dentro y haciendo estallar las precarias bases con las que intentó justificarse cuando tomó la decisión. Ahora era solo un joven asustado ante la cruel realidad de la guerra.

—Calma… calma… —Cuando se percató, los brazos de su compañero lo cubrían y él se acurrucó a su pecho, temblando con el peso de la culpa.

Quizás, quizás no había salido tan ileso como pensó. Quizás él también murió con cada uno de ellos, porque no se sentía él. Se sentía hueco.

—No deberías estar aquí. —Murmuró contra su oreja, raspándole con su barba—. No deberías estar aquí.

Pero lo estaba: el honor de su familia, de su nombre, de su prometida, todo ello lo había empujado a tomar la decisión. Ese momento de debilidad no debería permitírselo, pero pensó que sería solo esa vez. Solo una vez, no más. Después de ello, se cerraría por completo para no volver a sentir.

Cuando el cansancio pudo con él, se quedó acostado sobre el catre, mientras su compañero solo lo observaba sentado en la orilla y con la mirada en la pared. Empezó a contarle cosas de su casa, de sus abuelos, de sus hermanos, de sus padres y su comida favorita. Intercambiaron sus gustos por las pizza, se asombraron al odiar igual a los cacahuates y rieron un momento en el frío mientras recordaban los viejos juegos de niños. Entonces se permitió contarle sobre la mujer de su vida, lo hermosa que era, sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre sus hombros y su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Lo mucho que le amaba.

Le dijo que le envidiaba. Se sintió mejor así.

Eso le dio la fuerzas para continuar.

...

El sobresalto sobre su cama lo toma de sorpresa y casi se muere del susto. Fue peor aún al notar el cuerpo ajeno abrazándolo con desesperación y se sonroja al sentir los pechos sobre su torso desnudo.

Es su hermana…

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que durmieron juntos, cuando fueron unos niños, que ahora sentirla en su cama suena mal e incluso inapropiado. No se anima a moverse, preocupado, pero en cuanto la humedad le toca la piel reacciona.

—¿Sara, qué ocurre? —Ella lo abraza con más fuerza, negándose a hablar—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

Ella reniega y Michelle no puede quedarse tranquilo. Con cuidado, como si ella fuera a partirse en pedazos, la abraza protectoramente y la deja llorar en su regazo, tratando de consolarla con ligeras caricias sobre la espalda desnuda de su hermana. Sara ni siquiera se preocupó por vestirse y aunque resulta incómodo para él, prima su necesidad de saberla bien.

Al poco tiempo, ella simplemente calla y se queda acurrucada hasta que la respiración se calma y ya no siente que se ahoga en lágrimas. Entonces se anima a levantar su cara, Michelle mira con dolor el rostro inflamado por el llanto y seca las gotas que quedaron atrapadas en las pestañas y mejillas de Sara.

—¡Tuve una pesadilla horrible! —Hace una mueca de preocupación, mientras la observa para prestar atención a sus palabras—. Soñé que te ibas a la guerra…

—¿Yo? —Le sonríe enternecido—. Sabes que por protegerte yo lo haría. —Recibe un golpe en su pecho y suelta un "auch" que no es real. Sara dibuja un puchero gracioso.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡No quiero que te lastimes! ¡Fue horrible, Mickey! Te ibas a ir y yo no quería, me aferraba a tu espalda y te suplicaba porque no fueras. Y tú no cedías, ¡no querías!

Sara comienza a golpearle el pecho, mientras se queja y parece haber olvidado que aquello había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, conforme ella va comentando más detalles de aquella pesadilla, Michelle siente que su espalda se crispa y puede ver retazos de aquellas imágenes como si las hubiera vivido.

Su garganta se atora y Sara vuelve a abrazarse a él con desesperación. Las voces de su hermana se junta con las de su recuerdo y las imágenes borrosas aparecen en el techo de su habitación, mientras la abraza. Ha intentado sobreponerse al terror de esos sueños, a los cuales acalla todas las mañanas. Muchas veces recuerda las escenas, en otras simplemente las sensaciones y en algunas ocasiones, cuando se convierten en un infierno en vida, despierta con el rastro del terror, el fuego y el hielo tocándole la piel.

Pero su hermana no puede estar pasando por lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Cuando logra calmarla por completo, la abraza con cuidado y la cubre con las sábanas hasta que se queda dormida. Se mantiene a su lado vigilando su sueño y acariciando sus mejillas mientras se pregunta si ahora que está soñando, vive eso que él ha estado viviendo desde hace un par de años.

Al día siguiente, ninguno menciona lo sucedido. Sara se levanta con tanta vergüenza y sale corriendo cubriéndose los pechos después de haberle hundido la almohada a su hermano. Ambos se dirigen a la pista para sus entrenamientos, y se entretienen con las duras prácticas, olvidando lo ocurrido en la noche. En medio del cansancio Michelle recibe una llamada de Emil.

Desde que se han conocido no abandonaron el contacto, aunque es siempre Emil el que toma la iniciativa. A veces Michelle lo ignora, pero tras dos temporadas juntos se ha acostumbrado a su presencia. Con una mueca, decide contestar la videollamada y lo primero que aparece en pantalla es una imagen de la enorme nariz de Emil mientras se pega demasiado el teléfono. Michelle enarca una ceja al verlo rodeado de tanto blanco.

—¡Adivina donde estoy, Mickey!

—No tengo idea. —No le importa, tampoco se va a poner a adivinar en qué parte del mundo se encuentra. Emil ríe y muestra a través de su cámara el lugar. Un amplio espacio de montañas nevadas y él cubierto con implementos de seguridad para practicar algún deporte extremo, como suele gustarle—. ¿Estás loco, sabes? ¡Loco! ¡Hasta que no te partas la columna no dejarás de hacer eso!

—¡Es divertido!

—¡Es una locura! —Gruñe contra la pantalla y Emil ríe en respuesta—. ¿Quieres matarte? ¿Qué haces allá y no practicando? ¡Por eso jamás ganarás un oro!

—¡Mickey se preocupa por mí!

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un imprudente, descerebrado! ¡Muerete si quieres!

—¡Yo también te quiero!

—¡Jodete! ¡No me interrumpas! ¡Tengo que ganarle a Nikiforov! —La risa de Emil se expande en la llamada y Michelle arruga la cara. No puede con él.

—¡Voy a gritar: "Te amo Mickey" cuando me lance! —Enrojece furiosamente—. ¡De hecho ya lo voy a hacer!

—¡Joder, corta la llamada! —dice entrando en pánico.

—¡Mickey! ¡Te amo!

Emil alarga tanto su nombre como la frase, después de lanzarse con emoción y soltar otros gritos de júbilos en medio de la caída. En la pantalla se ve sus caras haciendo sin fin de expresiones y sus ojos llenándose de adrenalina, feliz al hacer lo que tanto le gusta. Pero para Michelle es como ser él quien cae al vacío. En su estómago se siente el vacío y en su boca está el sabor de la bilis. Por un momento cree que puede vomitar.

Corta la llamada y se siente descompensado. Emil tiene esa facilidad de hacerlo y él odia reconocerle ese poder. Suda frío, y de nuevo se ve con las manos temblorosas. Se siente aterrado.

...

Estaba helado, y la batalla continuaba. Las ofensivas italianas no podían menguar para mantener el terreno ganado y poder sobreponerse a la artillería Húngaro-Austriaca. Intentó quedarse dormido, pero ante el frío resultaba una tarea casi imposible. Aferrado a su crucifijo, trató de no pensar en los eventos ocurridos después de la cena.

Solían decir los soldados más experimentados que durante la guerra cualquier hueco era trinchera, pero encontrar a dos de sus compañeros sodomizándose había sido demasiado para él. Tenía mucho tiempo desde que no había visto a su prometida, y aunque no había robado su fruto, sí que había soñado muchas veces con tenerla en sus brazos y amarla hasta el amanecer. Pero a partir de ese momento, tenía otro tipo de pensamientos animales e impuros, impropios para él. Trataba de no darles lugar.

Esa noche, estaba perdiendo la batalla. Sentía calor a pesar de que la noche era helada y aún así, sus miembros temblaban de frío. Sentía la necesidad de otro cuerpo y no podía materializar ese pensamiento. No era correcto.

De repente, algo ocurrió. En el catre se sintió un nuevo peso y se erizó al sentir la presencia de otro cuerpo. Al voltear, se trataba de su compañero quien era mucho más alto y que había decidido invadir su espacio para abrazarlo. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto, pero recibió un alivio descomunal, uno que no quería expresar en palabras.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Si no buscamos nuestro calor moriremos congelados. Esta tormenta no va a ceder. —Entendió lo que decía, pero aun así nada justificaba el gusto que recibía su cuerpo—. Quédate quieto y no pasará nada.

Así hizo. Se mantuvo quieto e intentó dormir y pudo hacerlo por espacio de un par de horas.

La rutina se repitió las siguientes noches, y aún sin la justificación del frío y la tormenta, ambos compartieron el catre y el calor corporal al encontrar que era mucho más sencillo descansar así. Incluso las pesadillas de los combates que ya habían superado perdían efecto con la compañía del otro, y fue mucho más sencillo acostumbrarse a esa nueva etapa de su vida mientras cumplían con su deber.

Ya no había palabras para justificar nada y todo había quedado como en un cómplice compromiso. La sorpresa ocurrió cuando en una noche, más acalorado de lo que se había sentido nunca, pudo percibir el movimiento de su compañero contra sus glúteos y se sintió atorado. El peso de todo lo atragantó y no pudo hablar.

Abrió los ojos enormemente mientras sentía el roce, como las caderas contrarías se mecían contra las de él y la respiración forzada golpeaba contra su cuello. Se mantuvo estático durante todo el tiempo que duró aquella situación y el rubor le llenó la cara, al sentir que ese fuego estaba logrando despertarlo a puntos inimaginables.

Tenía que detenerlo…

—¿Q-qué haces? —Su voz salió atorada.

—Un momento… por favor. L-lo siento. Es que… no aguante.

No tuvo fuerzas tampoco de evitarlo, y se encontró mordiéndose los labios mientras intentaba acallar sus propios gemidos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña, su interior palpitaba como si esperara algo. La erección que sufría ya era incontenible y estaba negándose con todas sus fuerzas el tocarse. La vergüenza podía más.

Cuando acabó, solo pudo sentir una enorme corriente de energía estremeciéndose. Luego la respiración eufórica e incluso los latidos violentos de ese corazón, como si golpeara directamente su espalda.

— P-perdón… —Su compañero sonaba apenado, pero él no se podía mover. Estaba temblando no de frío, ni siquiera de rabia. Era un placer incontenible y frustrado lo que lo tenía allí, clavado en esos brazos, mudo—. Vi al general haciéndolo con Santino y no me aguantaba… estaba muy caliente. —Una mano sudada apartó su cabello de la cara, y no pudo moverse, aunque cerró sus ojos y se dejó estremecer por la deliciosa sensación—. ¿Estás empalmado?

No dijo nada, pero él volvió a invadir su espacio personal y su boca se apretó, al mismo tiempo que usó su mano para detener la ajena que ya se había posado en su entrepierna. El temblor nuevo fue mucho mayor, y el gemido no pudo detenerlo. Casi su rostro se transformó en pura agonía y deseo.

—Oh… —Sintió el beso que cayó en su mejilla. Comenzó a tener miedo de sus pensamientos, de su cuerpo, de la tremenda necesidad que nacía de esas manos—. Yo me ocupo.

—No…

—Shhh… —Los labios se posaron de nuevo en la mejilla. En la mirada de color cielo encontraba solo ternura, una ternura infinita mirándolo tan deshecho en sus brazos.

No habló, sólo se dedicó a ver. Por mucho que apretó a esa mano no pudo ni hizo esfuerzo para evitar los movimientos ascendente y descendente con el que acarició a su miembro erecto sobre la ropa. Gimió quedo y le devolvió la mirada, suplicó cada caricia en silencio y recibió lo que pedía como lo quería, ralentizando y apurando los movimientos conforme las olas de placer le llenaban. Durante todo el proceso, la mirada de él estuvo fija en la suya, y se atragantó al sentirse tan deseado y observado. Pronto la mano se metió dentro de las telas, él jadeó con ansiedad y sus labios fueron tomados agresivamente en un beso duro.

La locura le llenó la cabeza. Los besos se volvieron cadenas de fuego contra sus labios y le robó la capacidad de pensar. Cuando llegó al clímax se entregó por completo, sintiendo la mordida en la barbilla y temblando de satisfacción.

—Eso fue… —dijo su compañero. Él no supo darle nombre.

Tampoco importó cuando se repitió cada noche.

...

Despertar acalorado no resulta extraño, el problema comenzó cuando esos sueños incluían escenas sexuales. Michelle no es virgen, por supuesto, y ha tenido momentos con chicos y chicas por igual, por simple deseo que se esfumaba en una noche. Pero aquello es diferente y lo peor es cuando el rostro de su acompañante es conocido.

Esa mañana despierta igual. De nuevo y de forma más visible, ha revivido aquel momento con sus manos y se ha sentido aterrado con lo que le ocurría. Emil no puede haberse convertido en la fuente de sus fantasías. Suena absurdo en todos los puntos de vistas, sin embargo, el estado de su cuerpo en esa mañana lo grita a todo pulmón.

Por fortuna, puede distraerse con el evento. El Grand Prix Final de Barcelona ocupa toda su atención. Se prepara en los vestidores para las competencias y logra notar que no es el único que está apartado en una esquina, evadiendo la vista del resto de los competidores. Con el ruidoso de Canadá, junto a Christofer Giacometti, considera que es sensato al mantener distancia.

Mira con algo de curiosidad al japonés que clasificó por primera vez al GPF, un competidor al que pocos prestan atención pero que viene en escalada desde hace un par de años. Parece tenso, y la tensión aumenta cuando Víctor Nikiforov pasa frente a él completamente ignorando lo que ocurre a su alrededor, como siempre. El ruso sale con Christofer mientras hablan en francés sin prestar atención al resto. Michelle decide no dedicarle un minuto más de su tiempo.

La competencia transcurre en medio de la adrenalina y la emoción. Michelle intenta dar todo de sí para ganarle el oro, pero Nikiforov viene indetenible y los aplasta a todos tras el programa corto. Frustrado a más no poder, desaparece del pasillo; parece que no hay nada que pueda hacer pese a todo su entrenamiento y esfuerzo para vencerle. Sabe que debería preocuparse más por haber trazado de nuevo un mayor puntaje para su récord personal, pero quedar con tantos puntos por debajo de Nikiforov suena humillante.

—¡Mickey! —Escucha el grito de ambos, y Sara corre a abrazarlo. Michelle no duda en recibirla, aunque no se siente muy contento—. ¡Estuvo genial tu programa! —Emil le sonríe y Michelle se limita a asentir y mirar a otro lado. Le calienta mirar a Emil y este empieza a notar la forma en que evade su mirada—. Me apena mucho por el chico de Japón. ¡Parecía muy nervioso!

Los tres caminan por el pasillo, mientras Sara comenta lo ocurrido en el evento y Michelle busca evadir a las miradas de Emil.

Al día siguiente, con la presentación del programa libre, se definen los puestos clasificados y Michelle tiembla de impotencia. La falla que tuvo en el programa libre es algo que no puede perdonarse; por muy mal que le haya ido al competidor japonés, él estaba más preparado y ha terminado fuera del podio. No puede creerlo y camina enojado, sin ánimos de verse con alguien. Y el culpable, por supuesto, es Emil Nekola y su fascinante sonrisa que no lo dejó dormir en toda la noche al despertar reiteradamente por culpa de aquellas imágenes.

No lo quiere ver, por supuesto que no. Lo evade tanto como puede y no siente remordimiento alguno de verle ese rostro cabizbajo y esa expresión extrañada. No puede ceder a ese deseo, Emil es menor de edad, aunque su mente le diga que faltan solo meses para que cumpla los dieciocho, para él es ridículo sentirse fascinado por lo que considera un niño. No importa cuán alto sea y cuanto aparente con esa barba, es un niño.

La gala pasa sin mayores sorpresas y es hora de ir al banquete. Solo para acompañar a su hermana, Michelle se anima a salir de su habitación esperando acabar con esos pensamientos con bastante alcohol. La idea la descarta casi al instante, cuando nota que el patinador japonés que quedó de último, que antes le había vencido en unas eliminatorias y quien, de hecho, había eliminado a Emil, estaba pasado de copas caminando buscando a Nikiforov. Solo de verse en tan deplorable situación se le quitaron las ganas de beber más.

Cuando el desorden comienza, no puede soportarlo. De repente todo era baile, fiesta y un Christofer de nuevo desnudándose frente a todos. No lo tolera, comienza a caminar frustrado para llevarse su hermana de allí, pero ella está de lo más divertida con Mila riendo y tomando videos del evento. Decide irse por su cuenta.

Al salir del salón, se desanuda la corbata y comienza a quitarse el saco nada más camina en el pasillo. A pesar del frío invierno en Sochi, lo único que puede pensar es en el calor acumulado en su cuerpo. Tantos sueños húmedos y fantasías reiteradas han provocado un estado de calentura que necesita saciarse, y le enoja no saber cómo hacerlo, porque por supuesto no tiene pareja. Gruñe mientras se mete en el baño y trata de mojarse la cara. Necesita calmarse antes de salir.

Está pensando en la posibilidad de pedir una compañía femenina para esa noche, un par de horas de placer para acabar con esa competencia. Luego, decide que no podría ser suficiente, que necesita un hombre. Y como si lo hubieran llamado, Emil Nekola sale de uno de los casilleros despampanantemente y Michelle se quiere morir.

—¿Cómo va la fiesta, Mickey? —No dice nada, se eriza a más no poder mientras presiona con ansiedad a su muslo—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Michelle no quiere contestar y busca evadirlo. No puede cuando su hombro es retenido por la mano de Emil. Michelle lo sacude, en respuesta el joven patinador se enoja, y en un impulso que luego piensa, lo atrapa de sus hombros y lo presiona contra el lavado. De inmediato se arrepiente, en sus ojos Michelle puede ver la culpabilidad, sin embargo, no lo suelta y lo mira casi como si le suplicara una respuesta.

—¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me evades?

Odia que sea más alto que él y, por ende, más fuerte. Odia que sus ojos sean tan transparentes y le muestra dolor. Odia conmoverse, necesitarle, desearle. Lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, pero el fuego es más fuerte que él y ya no puede pensar. No quiere. El objeto de su deseo está allí pidiéndole explicaciones y él quiere ya descanso para su alma.

Quizá si cede, esos sueños acaben. Quizá si cumple la fantasía.

Emil gime. Michelle lo toma de la corbata y lo empuja para atrapar a sus labios en un beso duro, pasional, carente de cuidado y lleno de deseos. Emil trastabilla para intentar no caer y se sostiene del lavado mientras Michelle lo jala y sostiene a su altura. Muerde, lame, succiona. Emil siente corrientes que le eriza cada vello desde sus pies a la cabeza. Cede al instinto casi al instante y para cuando ambos se dan cuenta las manos han dejado de sostener cosas y están estrujando sus cuerpos. Calientes, sofocados, buscándose animalmente mientras las caricias queman sobre sus bocas.

Emil termina sobre excitado. Una mortal erección se siente a través del pantalón mientras Michelle le muerde el cuello, las orejas. Le gusta tener el control, le gusta ser él quien ahora lo está desarmando. Resulta una perfecta venganza por cada vez que Emil Nekola lo dejó sin defensas. Atrapando los vellos de su nuca entre sus dedos, aprieta y le habla sobre sus labios. Emil está hecho un adorable desastre gracias a él.

—¿Quieres follar? —Emil no cae solo porque la mano de Michelle lo sostiene. Sus ojos enormes e ilusionados lo miran como si fuera a cumplirle la más poderosas de las fantasías. Solo asiente, como si estuviera mudo. La respiración le golpea errática y precipitada contra su boca—. Vamos al hotel. Muero de ganas.

El camino de regreso al hotel se vuelve largo y tortuoso, pero le permite generar nuevas fantasías y calentarse más con ellas. El asunto de su edad dejó de importarle y solo puede volver a desear los labios de Emil sobre su boca, sobre su cuerpo, sobre su pene. Lo quiere en todas partes, lo quiere volviéndolo loco y quiere por fin acabar con aquel círculo. Al girar la mirada hacia Emil, sonríe de lado cuando lo ve como un cachorro deslumbrado, con los puños nerviosos contra sus muslos, tratando de tapar con el saco la erección y los nervios de puntas, fascinado y excitado por él.

Cuando llegan, fingen calma en los pasillos, al menos hasta que el ascensor los deja en su piso solitario. Allí Michelle no escatima nada y atrapa a Emil contra la primera pared, apretando su nuca y buscando un beso posesivo que le roba el aliento. Emil no tarda en contestar, parece que el tiempo de espera hizo su cometido y ahora es incapaz de contenerse. Las manos amplias toman de los glúteos a Michelle y aprieta con necesidad, moviendo sus caderas para hacerle ver el fruto de su trabajo y Michelle gime extasiado al saber que tendrá por fin alivio a sus ganas.

De un momento a otro, Emil lo carga y Michelle rodea sus caderas con las piernas mientras se dirigen a tropezones a la habitación. La mano de Emil tiembla buscando la tarjeta para pasarla por el seguro y cuando lo logra, trastabilla mientras Michelle le muerde los labios. Patea descuidadamente la puerta, justo a tiempo para poder soltar a Michelle sobre la cama. Las manos le tiemblan intentando quitarse la chaqueta, pero Michelle interviene antes y desabotona con maestría los botones de su camisa, antes de comenzar a besar la piel descubierta, derritiéndolo. Emil no lo cree, todo parece un sueño.

Michelle siente igual…

Cuando le baja el pantalón y la ropa interior, gime ante la presencia de la erección de Emil, la cual es tan prominente como la imaginaba. El muchacho se encuentra erizado de pies a cabeza, sus músculos suaves temblando ante el movimiento de sus manos. Michelle levanta la mirada hacia esos ojos azules, y lleva la punta del pene a su boca, provocándole a Emil una reacción en cadena.

Pero de alguna manera tenía que recordar que era mucho menor que él, y la sorpresa lo abofeteó cuando con un par de succiones Emil se vino. Logró a tiempo apartarle la cara para que no lo tragara, pero fue inevitable no terminar lleno de semen en el rostro. Emil no lo puede creer. Era inaudito. ¿Dónde está el maldito follador de hombres de sus pesadillas?

—¡L-lo siento! —Michelle gruñe con fastidio mientras intenta secarse la cara—. Es que… ¡yo!

—¡Como un puberto! ¡Joder, no te podías aguantar un par de minutos más!

—¡Lo siento, Mickey! ¡Lo siento! No pude aguantarme, ¡es que eres lo más erótico que he visto en mi vida! —No quiere escuchar nada. Solo quiere agarrar sus cosas e irse, quizás masturbase en su solitaria habitación. Emil no lo deja porque cae entre sus piernas y se acurruca encima de su muslo. Michelle se siente acalorado y frustrado, con una erección sin atender—. Dame unos minutos. ¡Prometo que estará arriba de nuevo!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te vengas antes de acabar el programa corto? —Emil hace un puchero.

—¡Si tengo aguante! Pero tú… ¡tú me gustas mucho!

—¡Me quedaré solo si puedes follarme mínimo tres veces! —Lo reta, considerando que después de lo visto, a duras penas duraría una. Emil le mira con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, y sus manos se mueven afanosas sobre los muslos de Michelle. Este le devuelve la mirada ansiosa mientras mantiene su expresión hosca, como si no creyera que pudiera hacerlo.

—Lo haré. Te haré pasar una noche alucinante, Mickey.

No lo cree, pero le da el beneficio a la duda cuando Emil baja la cremallera y busca con la boca a su miembro despierto. Michelle prefiere no pensar en nada y dejarlo hacer. En poco tiempo, Emil muestra su juventud luciendo una nueva erección.

Y cumple. Cuatro.

Michelle apenas puede levantarse de la cama.

...

El aceite se convirtió en el mejor estimulante para complementar las jornadas donde las pesadillas y las muertes se convirtieron en sus protagonistas. Tras el último enfrentamiento contra el imperio, se catapultó como algo esencial. Perdió su brazo en batalla y el dolor junto al olor lacerante de la piel quemada le robó lo poco que quedaba de cordura. No podía irse a su país y no lo deseaba tampoco, porque ahora se consideraba un despojo de la guerra. El recuerdo de su prometida era difuso en el tiempo, pero supo que el hombre que ella amaba murió en algunos de esos combates.

Así que su compañero usó el aceite para hacerle olvidar y los dedos se movieron con lentitud tortuosa dentro de su interior, mientras él gimió de dolor y lloró. El sexo se había convertido en su único analgésico, y conforme sentía la delicadeza y el esmero de él, solo podía desear que la muerte llegara.

La penetración dolió, pero dolía más saber que de allí no saldría con vida. El ejército enemigo los estaba destrozando, y no creía que hubiera esperanza alguna.

Él, después de todo, ya había muerto.

—¿Te dolió? —Renegó y sintió el abrazo de ese hombre en su espalda, acurrucándose con un cariño que no podía llegar a sentir. Estaba hueco, la guerra lo desmoronó—. Mañana habrá una nueva ofensiva, por favor, no te alejes de mí.

—Voy a morir.

—No, no lo harás. Recuerda que debes volver por ella. —Sonrió con angustia. No podrá verla, más nunca…

No dijo nada y solo se permitió cerrar los ojos. Intentó descansar antes de que el llamado de las tropas lo levantara. Corrió a prepararse, el arma la disparará con solo un brazo y poco le importaba si podría sobrevivir. Solo quería acabar con eso, acabar con todo.

Antes de salir de la carpa, su compañero lo tomó de las caderas, lo metió tan rápido como le fue posible y le besó los labios. Se dejó llevar por el ósculo maldito mientras por dentro solo puede llorar. Debía ser alguna clase de castigo. Él lo pensó mientras se aferraba al pecado una vez más.

Qué más daba. Ya iba a morir…

Y ciertamente, esa mañana las tropas de Italia fueron aplastadas y él fue uno de los atrapados por los enemigos.

...

—Debes estar mintiendo…

—No, no lo hago. ¡Mira Mickey! ¡Somos nosotros!

Han pasado tres meses desde que ocurrió aquella disparatada noche. Como Emil lo prometió, le hizo pasar la noche de su vida. Tras ello él había dejado el asunto como solo un desfogue de sus ansias mientras que Emil no dejaba de escribirle y decirle lo bien que la pasó. No puede negar que también lo pasó muy bien, pero se ha determinado a no volver a intimar con Emil hasta que cumpla sus dieciocho años.

El asunto no es ese. Es que su hermana ha tenido sueños tan raros como él, de una vida que no se trata de la suya y decidió encargarse ella misma de encontrarle respuesta. Y la consiguió… la consiguió gracias a una vidente que le contó que su alma era una vida reencarnada y los sueños eran recuerdos de aquella vida.

Michelle obviamente se niega a creerle, hasta que el detalle de los sueños de su hermana se asemeja a los suyos. Y todo tuvo un sentido aterrador cuando su hermana logró encontrar el nombre de aquel soldado y de su prometida.

El dibujo en carbón es bastante claro, y el parecido es descomunal. Pensarían que eran familiares lejanos si no fuera porque ambos no se volvieron a ver después de la guerra. Michelle se asusta, la mandíbula le tiembla. Porque si es así, y sus sueños son recuerdos de otras vidas, ¿entonces Emil…?

—Ella me dijo el por qué nacimos como hermanos mellizos. —Sara le toma la mano y él está helado, incrédulo—. Dijo que nuestro amor fue tan grande y al morir nuestro deseo de estar juntos fue mayor, que nuestras almas no podrían descansar si no nacíamos como un lazo que fuera imposible de separar.

—Tú eras mi prometida…

—Sí… y según encontré, me suicidé al saber que habías muerto en la guerra. —Michelle no lo soporta. Se inclina atrapando el gemido con sus manos y comienza a temblar efusivamente, con la helada sensación metiéndose en sus huesos. Sara no tarda en abrazarlo. Lo aprieta con efusividad y antes de darse cuenta, está llorando—. Pero eso no importa… ¡volviste! Volviste por mí… ¡y cumpliste tu promesa de protegerme!

La abraza pero está asustado. Los recuerdos son tan extraños que ya no sabe qué parte es esa realidad, qué parte es la otra, o qué parte es su alma torturándole. Lo único que le consuela es que Sara está con él. Eso es suficiente para aferrarse a esa nueva realidad.

Sin embargo, cuando el abrazo acaba y lo deja a solas, Michelle no puede dejar de llorar, asustado como un niño. Y no tarda en buscar qué fue lo que ocurrió con quién había sido.

Y fue peor, mucho peor, porque al llegar a conocer los detalles de su muerte, una terrible fatiga le llena por completo, casi lo hace caer.

 _"Asesinado por un infiltrado húngaro en las filas…"_

...

Su vida se convirtió en un retazos de sensaciones amorfas. Ya no había un catre, sino una cama. Tampoco una carpa, sino una cabaña. Estaba rodeado de enemigos, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de salir. Su vida ya no era nada por lo cual quisiera luchar.

Estaba fatigado, cansado… y entre las sombras y las pesadillas el único rostro que le había traído consuelo era el de ella. Su prometida, su chica de luz, su eterno amor que dejó ya no sabía cuántos meses atrás. Ella sonriendo era todo cuanto le quedaba.

Por eso al saber a través de ese telegrama que ella había muerto, todo sentido en su vida había acabado. Y estaba encerrado en esa cabaña, sin posibilidad de salir y custodiado por una decena de austriacos que no eran su mejor compañía.

Él lo había engañado. Era un traidor. Se arrepintió de todas las veces que le permitió entrada a su cuerpo y que se ganara su confianza. Y sin embargo, desde ese momento no pudo dejar de permitírselo, porque era el único sedante para su miseria, mientras esperaba las buenas nuevas que nunca llegaron.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama con la mirada fija en la pared, sin ánimos de seguir. Sintió el vacío que lo envolvía y la sombra que lo cobijaba, permitiéndose recordar.

Después de ese ataque armado, había sido sorpresiva la forma en que las tropas hungaras austriacas habían respondido, desmembrando todas las ofensivas de italia. Cuando se dio cuenta, su compañero lo había envuelto con su cuerpo protegiéndolo de una masacre sin precedente. Al levantar la mirada solo habían cadáveres a su alrededor, y el ejército enemigo abriéndose paso. Creyó que lo matarían en cuanto lo vieron, esperó la muerte con tal necesidad que en otro tiempo hubiera resultado vergonzoso. Pero entonces su compañero habló en aquel otro idioma y dio órdenes, sus ojos lo buscaron confundido y luego aterrado. La mirada para él se suavizó, pero fue el preludio de una nueva pesadilla.

Por eso la ofensiva italiana falló.

Entre la culpa, la incredulidad y la vergüenza, estuvo caminando en la delgada línea de la cordura y a punto de caerse en la locura durante meses. Se aferró al deseo de verla de nuevo aunque no se lo mereciera. Pero humillado, desecho y desesperanzado, no hubo nada más por lo cual luchar. Nada más, ni siquiera los brazos que le abrazaban con devoción pidiéndole que le diera la oportunidad de darle una nueva vida.

Aunque justificó, explicó y clamó para ser perdonado, jamás pudo hacerlo. Aunque le hubiera salvado la vida y lo hubiera protegido, ese mundo ya no era suyo. Él ni siquiera era él que había partido a la guerra, tras abandonar a su sueño de mujer para buscar la gloria. Tampoco había sonrisa que proteger.

Él no era nada más que un cadáver en vida en tierras enemigas y oculto de los ojos de todos mientras esperaban que la guerra terminara.

Se levantó de la oscuridad y miró el brillo metálico llamándolo. A su lado, el cuerpo dormía. Tomó el arma entre sus dedos y sintió la textura de metal, el aroma a pólvora, el peso de hierro que le quemaba las entrañas. No tenía consciencia más que el deseo de acabar cuando abrió la boca y enterró el arma.

...

Serenate to Two es su programa libre y a su vez, la puerta para comprender los sentimientos que tiene por Emil. Cuando su hermana le pide que se separen y busque su vida aparte de ella, sin que se sintiera atado al deseo de dos almas en el pasado, Michelle comprende a su vez lo que nació por Emil durante todo ese tiempo. No tiene idea de qué llevó a su alma a juntarse con la de aquel que lo había traicionado, pero no importa ahora porque esta es su vida. Y Emil no es aquel, ni él tampoco era aquel que estuvo en esa guerra.

Así que lo deja pasar, abandona aquellos recuerdos hasta que las pesadillas menguan y desaparecen. Cuando vuelven, solo los ve como un testigo más, como si fuera el espectador de una película muda. Piensa que Emil puede también recordarlo, pero no ocurre así. El día que su hermana saca el tema a colación, Emil solo ríe entretenido y hace preguntas tontas sin tomarle mayor cuidado. Solo dice que él y Sara tienen maneras fascinantes de encantar al público.

Si su alma se había enamorado en algún momento de él o si deseó que las cosas fueran distintas entre ellos, son cosas que dejaron de importar. Tras dos años, Emil y Michelle han decidido iniciar su relación y dejar de esconder los sentimientos detrás del deseo sexual que ha dejado de ser lo principal en su relación, aunque no lo menos importante.

Esa noche, Michelle descansa después de un buen encuentro. Están en temporada baja y eso significa que Emil quiere practicar sus deportes extremos, él solo va a acompañarlo con la esperanza de que salga entero tras cada una de sus locuras. Sin embargo, esa noche ocurre algo diferente porque despierta al escuchar a Emil sollozar y al abrir los ojos, se obliga a despertarlo de lo que parece una pesadilla.

—Emil, ¿qué ocurre? —El aludido lo mira con temor y los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Se atraganta con sus palabras y solo lo abraza hasta casi dejarlo sin aire—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Un-na pesadilla! —Tartamudea mientras trata de calmarse—. ¡Yo era enviado a la guerra! ¡Y era horrible! ¡Mucha gente muriendo por todos lados! ¡Y yo no quería!

No tarda en devolverle el abrazo y solo suelta el aire, comprendiendo que quizás Emil le tocará ahora atravesar el mismo camino de comprensión que él y su hermana pasaron. No sabe si las respuestas que obtendrá a futuro serán satisfactorias. No tiene idea de qué fue lo que ocurrió con su alma en el pasado. Lo único que tiene claro es que sin importar que, su sentimiento hacia Emil no cambiaría, y el amor que le tiene superaría esa prueba.

—Ya… solo fue una pesadilla, ya… —Sostiene, al apretarlo. Y en un susurro, le afirma—: Estoy aquí…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Esta historia la escribí para participar en un concurso del grupo Emilcky de Facebook, y hoy era día para la publicación. El dibujo de fondo fue a cargo de Josephine, a quien puede seguir en su página de Facebook Lunabeu, ¡quien me hizo el precioso regalo! Espero que les haya gustado, quizás me anime a hacer la segunda parte con la versión de Emil. xD No sé si les parece.


End file.
